Various types of electrical couplers are known in the art as illustrated, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,849. However, there is a need for an electrical coupler which is simpler to construct and which can be adapted to connect together electrical circuits through electrical plugs of the tip and ring type which are of the same or different diameters.